Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 9 - A Lion with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out"
Cast *Alice - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *White Rabbit - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Dodo - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Bill the Lizard - Young Simba (The Lion King) Transcript *Jasmine: Now I wonder who lives here… *Tigger: Mary Ann! Drat that girl. Where did she put ’em? Mary Ann! *Jasmine: The rabbit! *Tigger: Mary Ann! No use, can’t wait, I’m awfully late, oh me oh my oh me oh my! *Jasmine: Excuse me sir, but- but I’ve been trying to… *Tigger: Why, Mary Ann! What are you doing out here? *Jasmine: Mary Ann? *Tigger: Don’t just do something stand there! Uh… no no! Go go! Go get my gloves! I’m late! *Jasmine: But late for what? That’s just what I… *Tigger: My gloves! At once, do you hear! *Jasmine: Goodness. I suppose I’ll be taking orders from Dinah next. Hmmm, now let me see. If I were a rabbit, where would I keep my gloves? Oh! Thank you. Don’t mind if I do. Hmhm. Hmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm-oeh! Oh no no, not again! *Tigger: Oh! Mary Ann! Now you see here, Mary Ann… Help! No! No! Help! Monsters! Help, assistance! *Jasmine: Hrmm… hrmm… hrmm… dear! *Tigger: A monster! A monster, Clopin! In my house, Clopin! *Jasmine: Pink…? *Tigger: Oh might, poor little bitty house… *Clopin: Uh, steady old champ. Can’t be as bad as all that you know. *Jasmine: Oh my poor roof and rafters, all my walls and… there it is! *Clopin: By Jove! Jolly well?? is! Isn’t it? *Tigger: Well, do something, Pink! *Clopin: Yes, indeed! Extraordinary situation, but eh… *Tigger: But- but- but- but- but what? *Clopin: But I have a very simple solution! *Jasmine: Thank goodness! *Tigger: Wha- wha- what is it? *Jasmine: Simply pull it out the chimney. *Tigger: Yes, go- go- go on, go on! Pull it out! *Clopin: Who? Me? Don’t be ridiculous! What we need is eh… a lizard with a ladder! *Tigger: Hmm? Oh! Simba! Simba! Eh, we need a greenbottle with a ladder, yes of course! Hey, can you help us? *Simba: At your service, governor! *Clopin: Here, my lad??. Have you ever been down a chimney? *Simba: Why governor, I’ve been down more chimneys… *Clopin: Excellent, excellent. You just pop down the chimney, and haul that monster out of there. *Simba: Righto, governor! Monster? Hoeaaaaah! No! No! …. *Clopin: Steady now. That’s better! Simba, lad, you’re passing up a golden opportunity! *Simba: I am? *Clopin: You can be famous! *Simba: I can? *Clopin: Of course! There’s a brave lad! In you go now. Nothing to it, old boy. Simply tie your tail around the monsters neck and drag it out! *Simba: But- but- but governor! Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! *Clopin: Good luck, Simba! *Jasmine: Ah- ah- ah- ah… choo! *Clopin: Well, there goes Simba... *Jasmine: Poor Simba… *Clopin: Ehh, perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy. *Tigger: Yes, anything, anything. But hurry! *Clopin: Now, I- I propose that we… uhh… *Tigger: Yes, come on, come on, yes, yes… *Clopin: I propose that we… uhh… dow! By Jove! That’s it! We’ll burn the house down! *Tigger: Yes, hihi! Burn the house… what? *Jasmine: Oh no! *Tigger: Hi ho! Oh, we’ll smoke the blighter out. He’ll put the beast to rout. Some kindling, a stick or two, all this bit of rubbish ought to do. *Tigger: Oh dear. *Clopin: We’ll smoke the blighter out, we’ll smoke the monster out! *Tigger: No, no! Not my beautiful birdhouse! *Clopin: Oh, we’ll roast the blighter’s toes, we’ll toast the bounder’s nose! Just fetch that gate, we’ll make it clear that monsters aren’t welcome here. *Tigger: Oh me, oh my… *Clopin: A match! *Tigger: Match? *Clopin: Thank you! We’ll blow the thing there out, we’ll smoke the monster out! *Tigger: We’ll smoke the monster out… noho! Noho, my poor house and furniture… *Jasmine: Oh dear, this is serious! I simply must… oh! A garden! Perhaps if I eat something it will make me grow smaller… *Tigger: Ahhhh! Oh, let go! Help! *Jasmine: I’m sorry, but I must eat something! *Tigger: Not me, you- you- you- you- you barbarian! Help! Monsters! Help! Ah! I’m late! Oh dear, I’m here, I should be there! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Clopin: Ah, say, do you have a match? *Tigger: Must go. Goodbye. Hello. I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Jasmine: Wait! Please wait! *Clopin: Ah, young lady! Do you have a match? *Jasmine: No, I- I’m sorry, but… mister Toothy! *Clopin: No cooperation, no cooperation at all? We can’t have monsters about! Jolly will have to carry on alone! Pf, pf, pf, pf… Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Transcripts